To Run or To Love~*~
by Magpie Serenity
Summary: It is based on a dream I had. I hope that you like it. It deals with vampires, lust, and whatever else would go with it.
1. Default Chapter

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
  
This is an introduction to the fic I am writing. Giving you the reasons to why I am writing it, then in the chapters to come, is the real story. So I have no disclaimers on this part, because everything here belongs to me. I can't help what I dream about!  
  
Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction. I hope that you are generous to me. I had a dream last night which provoked me to write this fic. I will tell you about my dream.....  
  
I was at school or work, one of them, and only myself, My best buds Octavia, Chastity, Savannah, and Anne Marie were alive. Everyone around us was dead by vampire bites. We were asleep while all this happened. I guess everyone was asleep, because when we woke up it was just us. You know like on Buffy, when something terrible happens. (?) Well n-e-wayz we ran for our lives. We ran out of the building and we some how ended up in the town I grew up in. I saw my mom and dad at their house. Then we were at my house right across from my Mom's bar. (hehehehe) And all kinds of people were at my house, on my porch. It was like midnight. I walked up to the porch and some one who worked for the vampire saw me. I ran down the street, but I saw the vampire minion about to bite Octavia. So I ran back and I kicked it. Then it just kind of died on me. It turned to dust right there.  
  
Some how my friend and I were attracted to this car. Octavia and I saw it and walked over to it. It was first like a mercedaes. (sp) I hate cars anyways. I don't like them, I want a jeep. Then when we tried to look inside, it turned into a limo. The head vampire, who killed everyone before came out of the bar with three guys. They were really cute guys. Then he threw them into the car, looked directly at me and smirked. I saw his fangs and I wanted to run. But he threw Octavia into the car. He didn't throw me in, just looked at me. He turned towards the door of the bar, and this girl who resembled Goldie Hawn slightly walked out on her own accord. She had on one of those white shirts that showed your shoulders, but were long sleeved. She had on this auqa colored mini skirt that barely covered her ass. If you've seen those movies that Goldie Hawn was in, you know how her hair looked. And that is how she looked.  
  
The head Vampire dude got into the back of the car, and so did the Goldie Hawn look-a-like. I knew who she was, some how, and she wasn't skanky usually, so I was guessing that the vampire did something to her. I was scared, oh so scared. I got into the limo, scared even more for my friend. But Octavia wasn't the only one in there, my friend Chastity was. We were in the front seat. The head Vampire looked at Chastity, then at me, and told her to get out. She was about to complain, but then she got out. The people on my porch were still partying. The guys were in the middle seats, and the Vampire and the Goldie Hawn look-a-like were in back. The driver was a woman who was very tall, with a tight red dress on and had her hair done like Britany Spears in "Oops I did it again!" except her hair was black with cherry red highlights. She had ruby red lips and her pearly white fangs glinted in the moonlight. She started the limo and the head vampire wanted a clear way out, and since I was almost the owner of the property, told me to walk in front of the limo. I walked in front of the limo, making everyone part for me, and the limo behind me.  
  
We were almost to the road when the limo stopped and the door opened. I got in once more for Octavia's sake. Then I woke up. But you know how you have feelings in a dream. Well the feelings I had were that I liked this Vampire dude, but he was a killer and I didn't want to be killed. My choices were either to run, or find out more about this curious stranger. So you know my choice. And what I felt about the Vampire was that he wouldn't hurt me, because he was just as intrigued by me as I was to him. So he didn't pressure me to do anything. And I knew he wouldn't hurt me because of some weird feeling. So that is my dream and this wil be my general basis for my story. This is suppose to explain some of the things to you. BTW I will be making up the rest, and change some of the parts in here. So everything won't go by this fic, but to my liking.  
  
thankyou for reading this *extremely* long author's notes. But I wanted to explain to you the origin for my weird story. I mean, vampires? Dunno I guess I am just attracted to things that aren't real. So read the whole story, I promise you will probably like. Ja ne, ~B*r*a~ 


	2. The Chosen Ones

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
  
by: ~*~B*R*A~*~  
  
I know the explanation was *very* long. I hope you like it. This story means a lot to me. I know, I have just read another story that dealt with vampires and Gundam Wing. I'm soooooo sorry. I am totally not jocking your idea. I told you my dream, and I had to explain it to you. So please forgive me. Mine will be totally different.   
  
Standard Dislclaimers apply: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, (Sadly, that means that I don't own Heero or Trowa or Wufei or Duo or Quatre)  
  
I hope you don't mind if I change a few things in veiws. Well the story line was thrown out the window. :) But Shingo is going to be older than Usagi, instead of a younger brother. I might have a few more changes, but that is it for now.  
  
rated R for gore and material. Or at least just read on and find out. It isn't a lemon or a Lime. It is a limon~*~ ^_~  
  
'..'= means thoughts  
".."= means speach or reference to  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
  
Usagi and her friends didn't see the mist that entered their class room. Usagi hazily saw a beautiful figure enter the room and look at her. It noticed how she tried to get up to get to her friends, who were slumped on the ground. The last thing Usagi saw was that the beautiful creature picked her up and carried her to her friends.  
  
Usagi woke up just as her friends were starting to stir. She glanced at her long time best friend, holding her head. She sat up and looked straight at Usagi. Their eyes asked each other the same question. 'Are you okay?' They nodded mutely at eachother. Indicating that they were fine, but when they stood they weren't fine anymore. Rei was already chanting good luck spells for them, and praying that they would be fine. Poor Ami was wretching at the scene before them. Makoto was thinking the gods that they were stll alive. Minako was about to cry because her twin brother was among those who died a very brutal death. Usagi was also about to cry because she was dating her brother. Motoki was his name. A name they are no longer allowed to speak with out causing the damned ones who did this to laugh. Minako knelt down by her mutilated brother. You couldn't reconginze him any longer. His face was covered in blood, half of his neck was bitten out. His hair was matted with his blood and the others surrounding them. Usagi wept for a friend lost, even though she didn't love him romantically, she loved him as a friend should. She hugged Minako as she cried on her shoulder. Usagi desperately wished that they could wake up from this nightmare.   
  
Makoto stood up, silencing everyone. She heard foot steps. She wiped her tears away and motioned the towards the window. They were on the second story, but these girls possesed a strength and agility. They could jump out a ten story window and still land gracefully on their feet. They jumped out of the window and started to run when their feet hit the ground.  
They ended up running in the woods along the river. The river was bloody. Blood was in the current, following them wherever they went. Only Usagi noticed this, but what she didn't notice was that the blood went only as far as the girls ran. When they passed a spot, the blood in the river would turn crystal clear again. The blood was following them.   
  
Rei chanted a spell and the trees would cover their tracks. Rei was natural born witch. Wicca was in her blood, but she seemed to possess much more power than what a natural witch had. Rei was also a priestest. She helped her Grandfather at the Hiwaka Shrine. She did this to help her grandfather when he needed it. The tress responded, and they ran to the skirts of Tokyo. She hurried to the streets of Tokyo. Makoto was swift as the wind, and also possessed a power of keen hearing and having a smell 20 times stronger than a normal human. She looked at the street and stopped. She listened and said, "No one. Everyone, it seems is gone. I don't know where, but I can sense them. Ami, will you tell us where they are?" Ami had the power to see, a gift only a few possess. She could find you anywhere in the world, she could get into your mind and find your deepest darkest secret. "They are at..." She looked at them all worriedly. Then she looked at Usagi, "They're all at Usagi's." Usagi gasped at this shocking bit of news. She looked at Minako, but she was still dazed. She looked at Usagi and nodded. They headed towards Usagi's house, which was located in the very middle of Tokyo.  
  
As they neared the house Rei stopped them. "I feel an evil presence consuming the city. Everyone is at your house Usagi, because your place is the only place where that evil can't go unless........" "Unless what?" "Unless that evil is taken away from the rest of the city, and is in one spot." "My house, is the only place it can do that?" "Because of you, Usagi. Because you weild a power this evil can feel because you live there." Usagi looked stunned. All she could do is move things with her mind, Minako could do that too. In some ways they seemed almost related. Minako looked at Usagi, telling her with her mind, 'Usagi you know your power is great. You are and always will be the strongest of us all. And you know it.'   
'Your power is like mine, Minako. How are you not better than me?' 'Because, Usagi, you can block your mind from Ami, you can out run Makoto, You can do a better chant and spell than Rei. You even have powers we don't posses.' Usagi stopped after this. She looked at her friends worriedly. "You are great Usagi. No denying the fact," Ami said. Usagi hugged each of them. "I'm so sorry, my friends." They all sat down where they were and started to cry.  
  
They had made it out of the city, and was at Usagi's house. Everyone there was acting like it was a party. Just talking, hanging out, dancing, drinking, eating. The didn't even notice the peril Tokyo seemed to be in. But they stopped when they saw 5 goddesses walk in from the streets. They seem to glow with purity and innocence, like nothing could taint them. Shingo's Bar and Grill was across the street. Usagi's *older* brother. He had his resturant there by his parent's house. He was at his old house now too. Passing out the drinks and food. Despite the circumstances Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami looked at Shingo with great interest. Usagi rolled her eyes, too forgeting the reality. Shingo was only two years older than Usagi. He was twenty. He got grants from all the places he's been to. They all wanted him to get started, because he had that aura of "buisnessman" about him. He was also a great chef. One more reason Makoto seemed to like about him.  
  
They got seperated from each other. Minako some how managed to stay by Usagi. They walked around the place, looking at all the people. "This isn't all the people of Tokyo," Minako said pointing out the obvious. Usagi only hoped that the rest of them were alive, unlike the school she had previously left. Usagi looked around the place once again, "They are in a trance. We are the only ones not in it." Minako looked horrified at the news. "So we were suppose to die back there." "Maybe, but we didn't, and I don't know what to make of it." At that time everything went to a stand still. Usagi glanced up. She looked directly at the entrance to Shingo's resturant. A beautiful creature, followed by four other beautiful creatures walked out of there. With were three young men who were extremely handsome. But Usagi paid no heed to them. The gorgeous creatures were the same things at the school. She noticed that they all carried the same aura that she felt. But she couldn't tell which one it was that saved her and her friends, or at least carried her. She noticed as they put the three boys in the middle of a limo that was parked in the front of the resturant.  
  
~*~Minako's P.O.V.~*~  
  
I watched these drop dead gorgeous, sexy guys walk out of the bar. They were to die for. With them they carried some three young men, who were cute, but nothing compared to the guys carring them by the scruff of their necks to the limo. I watched as they threw them in the car. All 5 of them looked at Usagi and myself. I watched Usagi's expression, and it held wonderment for these people in front of her. One of the gorgeous guys walked over to us. We were already so close to the car. He had platinum blonde hair, and I was already thinking about how wonderful it is to be me. But I noticed his aura. It was powerful, oh so powerful. And a trance was being put on me; because I wasn't thinking coherently. I was only thinking about the problem at hand. How do I get this beauty to ask me for my phone number. But then, what if I don't have a home any longer. He came up to me and I tried to walk away from him, but he wouldn't let me go. He grabbed me by my arm, and in my head I heard him say, 'Calm down. I won't hurt you. I promise.' I still struggled, but not as hard as I would have. He noticed this, and he gently put me in the front seat. I saw Rei sitting there. She looked pissed.  
  
~*~Usagi's P.O.V.~*~  
  
I watched him take Minako to the car, and put her inside. I was so scared for her. The rest of the pilots looked at me. I looked into each of their eyes defiantly, still knowing that if I stare too long, I will be put in their trance. But I cleared my mind, not letting them get to me. Two of them stopped looking at me. Displeased that I didn't walk to them willingly. The 2 that kept staring at me were amazed. Wondering how I stayed standing in my spot. I knew not myself, I just knew that I shouldn't stare into their eyes. But I do. I know that they aren't human, but what are they? The one with the beautiful black hair walked up to me. His hair was hanging loosely and was shoulder length. He had fair, pale skin, but seemed so provoking to touch. I wanted so badly to just kiss his ruby red lips, wait? Where am I going with this. I look at his black eyes, haunting but still beautiful. I looked into his eyes and he mine. He smirked at me and walked back to his car. He stood outside it as a person I knew walked out of the door of Shingo's resturant.  
  
Naru out of the door. She walked straight towards the car, and the gorgeous beauty grabbed her around the waste and pulled her into the car. Usagi sent a mentle message to Makoto, Rei, and Ami. Not knowing that Rei was in the car. 'Stay where you are. Don't come, I am going to get Minako myself.' She walked towards the car that should have already left, but hadn't. She opened the door, and got in. She ended up sitting right by Minako. She looked at Rei, alarm coursing through her. She could make a bargain for one of her friends, but not two. "Aurora, tell the *witch* to get out." One of the gorgeous guys, the one with part of his brown hair covering his other emerald green eye, said that to the woman who was driving the limo. Rei started to protest, but thought better of it. She got out and sent a mentle message to Usagi and Minako. 'We'll get you out. Don't worry we will come.' Rei walked off, scared that if she stayed longer, they would get hurt.  
  
The driver 'Aurora' started to drive the limo away from Usagi's house. Usagi looked at the 5 guys in back. They seemed to share a secret with each other. She looked at the one which pulled Minako in the car. She would probably hate him the most for bringing her friend into this car. He looked at her, and she noticed, lust?!?! He wanted her, or did he want Minako. She saw him grin and a fang protruded from his mouth. Where his canines should be, fangs were there. She looked at Minako who fell asleep. Usagi was panicked filled as she saw the guy with Prussian Blue eyes and the unruley brown hair bend his face down and bit Naru's neck. Draining all the blood from the girl that Usagi barely knew. Usagi looked at them in horror, knowing that the same fate awaited Usagi and Minako.  
  
The boy with the cobalt blue eyes, that almost seemed indigo, looked at the tenshi. She seemed frightened by something. He looked over at a comrade who was feasting on the red haired beauty who thought that they were "friends." He again looked at the tenshi, who was trying to arouse her friend. They were both beautiful, but the tenshi seemed to be by far the better looking of the two. He spoke in a voice that made women swoon. But some how Usagi seemed uneffected by it. "Tenshi, we won't kill you, or your friend. If we have to, it will be your fault." He looked at her again, her eyes were blank. He would definately like this Tenshi.  
  
Usagi listened to the braided one's words. He had the most gorgeous eyes, but who knew what those eyes could do to you. She knew that their word could be broken just as easily as glass, but knew that they had to be human once. Hell, Usagi wasn't even fully human. None of her friends were, but no one knew that. Not even Usagi herself.   
  
Duo had to be right for once. This girl they had in their presence was a Tenshi. But he was also right about the other thing, they weren't going to kill this girl, or her friend. There was something about them. Which would make them even more of a threat if they didn't kill them. Heero looked at the girl he just took blood from. She was a beauty, but didn't compare to the Tenshis in front. He threw her lifeless body on the floor of the limo. Trowa looked at him. Clearly the same question was bothering him. 'Are we going to kill her?' He asked with his mind to Heero's. 'No, I don't know why, but we can't kill either of them.' Wufei listened in on the conversation. 'Who gets who?' The 5 boys looked at each other. Then back to the girls up front.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end prologue  
  
so how do you like it? I hope that is to your liking. I really like the idea. I really really do. But if you have any comments or suggestions, there is a little box at the bottem that really does wonders. How about you put whatever you want to say in them. Ja ne, ~*~B*R*A~*~ 


	3. Truly Me chapter 1

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
Chapter 1  
  
  
HELLO!!!!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed! I got some very interesting reviews. There was like 2 particular reviews I loved. One of them was my very first review, and it was done by amy-chan, a fellow author. She was like "Whoa that it is really good! Not good Great!" I was soo happy, that was my first review and she was astounded. lol, the second review that I loved was by G-chan! That made even myself laugh! I hope that she is reading this right now. She thought that it was *extremely* funny at the end, where I put, "Who gets who?" I loved that immensely! So thank you to all that reviewed. I just wanted to point them out, becuase it just made me feel really really good! Oh and for the ppl that were like sssssssssssssooooooo or ooooooohhhhhhhh! Those caught my attention too!  
  
As for those of you who thought this was a lil foggy, I'm sorry. I didn't know, but I guess that is because I know what will happen! lol, but at the beginning, where Usagi and her all time best friend look at each other, that is Minako. If you didn't know already. Any other parts that you are confused on, please e-mail me. My e-mail addy is LimoNomiL@cs.com.  
  
For those of you who are very, how shall I say, innocent? *_*@ You don't need to read this fic. It won't be NC-17, but it is R. It won't be rape, but it will be kinda vulgar. There won't be many cuss words, but there will be some.... limon! hehehehe, so if you aren't *mature*, which I am sure that all of you are, don't read it. But I promise it will be good. I hope that you don't mind!!!! :) I just want you to read it. (They aren't whores, so when you see what happens, don't feel bad. I have one thing to say, if guys can do it, so can girls. Please don't be mad!!!!!) OH OH OH!!!! AND...... I have two possible endings for this fic, and I want you to vote for them.   
  
Vote eitherz:  
  
ending A- ~_^  
ending B- ^_~  
  
just send me an e-mail either stating A or B. It is a 50/50 choice. Just pick your favorite letter and send it. Both endings will turn out good, I just want you to choose one.  
  
fic is rated R! If you didn't see it out there, you see it here. It is by ~*~B*R*A~*~  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 1  
  
Usagi still couldn't wake Minako. They must have put a spell or something on her, she couldn't get up. Usagi hoped that they really wouldn't kill them. She would die and come back from the dead before they hurt Minako. Usagi tried to stay awake, it was another one of the mists. The mist was floating throughout the limo, but the driver wasn't drowsy, nor were the 'people'. 'We aren't "people" Tenshi. We are vampires, now sleep,' Wufei said this to her mind. Usagi couldn't stay awake any longer. She fell asleep before she could notice where they were.  
  
"I thought that they would never go to sleep!" "Maxwell, don't act as if you wouldn't have put them asleep yourself, to have a little....fun." Duo grinned a mischevious grin. Heero looked at them, vaguley amused. "So who gets who first?" "Well, thinking between your legs as usual huh, Heero?" Heero smirked and his fangs bared. He still had blood on his chin. He tasted it and licked it off. "My man, you really have some issues. But I want the one who has a darker set of blue eyes, and darker blond hair," Quatre said. "Oh, Quatre, you won't share in on the other one then?" "No, no, I didn't say that, I just want that one first. I find her far more *intertaining*. Aphrodite seems to run in her blood." Trowa looked at his comrade curiously. "Then what runs through the other, I might want a taste." They all licked their lips at the inquiry Quatre was about to make. "The moon runs heavily through her veins. Another night person. That is why she wouldn't fall asleep."   
  
"The moon, huh? Well, which goddess do we have on our hands?" Duo wanted to know, he himself, was prominent on the Greek Gods. "She has Selene and Artemis." Duo's eyes brightened at the comment. "Ummm... the best looking ones. So pure, so sweet, so *sensual*!" "You did feast on them then?" Wufei asked. "Of course I did, I am a god myself. Death comes to all who I see fitting. But I didn't entirely kill them, they lived for a few agonizing hours afterwards, to experience their death." "They were goddesses, Duo. Why did you want their blood? Were they that much better?" Quatre asked. "Do you remember being human?" Duo asked them. They all nodded their heads, seeminly remembering another life long ago. "Well, do you remember the first time you had sex?" Heero grinned, indicating that he had too many women since then to remember. Wufei did the same. Trowa, having been in love before he was sent to the 'damned', remembered his love and what they gave to eachother. Quatre nodded, vaguley remembering. It was his maid. He seduced her into bed, he couldn't forget it. "That is how their blood is. It is what their blood tastes like, it is so much better than a *mortal*. But don't get me wrong, I would rather have mortal's more days then a god's." "Why is that." "Too much of a good thing is bad. Remember that." "I don't think you are right on that one. Or I can't have the tenshi up front," Heero laughed.  
  
Duo looked at Heero, thought of glaring, then the thought of his immortal life being ended. He just kept the glares to himself. "So, Quatre, do we need to go back, or are these two enough?" "OH BELIEVE ME! These two will be enough for a three some." "Oi, come on Quatre, you didn't mean that." "I guess your right, for now at least." Duo thought about it for a minute. 'OOOO, kinky!' "Keep your thoughts to yourself my man," Trowa said. They laughed and Aurora said that they were at the mansion. A huge black mansion was in the distance. They looked on, deciding whether or not to let the Tenshis wake up. Wufei walked up to Usagi, "I'll carry her in." And Quatre intervened before anyone else could. "And I'll take the other!" Heero looked at their eagerness. He said, "We should really learn their names." "Why do you care?" "Because I just might be screaming it tonight, as she will mine." Quatre looked at Heero, "I guess that means you get her first." He indicated toward Usagi by motioning with his head. "How about I just search her mind," Trowa said. "I've already tried, she has barriers, unlike the rest of the human race. So does the other one," Wufei said.  
  
Heero cursed, "Then I will have to *coax* it out of her. That won't take much." "Go ahead and try, you never know how long it will take, she has barriers." "You don't seem very confidant in me, Duo. Why do you think that I am called "Perfect Everywhere"? And that just isn't indicating my body." (I had to keep 'perfect' in there) Duo smirked, seemingly amused again. "Wufei, bring her to the room on the east wing, that is where I'm taking this one," Quatre said. "Hmmmm.... very tasty. I can't wait to really see what they taste like." "You can always have real food, Duo. I doubt it will matter." "Just because we are like humans in every aspect, except for us drinking blood,and the fact that our hearts don't beat. It doesn't mean I like their food." They laughed and carried them to the east wing of the mansion.  
  
While Usagi was asleep, she had a dream about one of the beautiful creatures. No, no, no, vampires.  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
Usagi was in the jungle, and was sitting behind a waterfall. It was sparkling and pure. Nothing seemed to taint it. The fish were swimming beneath the fall. She laughed at the pure joy of it all. Then she heard something, it was Tarzan. (HAHAHHAHA :D) Except Tarzan looked like the vampire that she saw that was drinking blood. Usagi almost blushed, but caught herself. 'Tarzan' was in a loin cloth, which revealed all except..... His hair was hanging wildly everywhere. She looked at him and he looked at her. He jumped up and landed on a rock at the entrance of the cavern. He smiled at her, the fangs missing, and left to the jungle.  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
Usagi smiled in her sleep, seemingly amused at the picture in her head. Wufei looked down at her and admired at how beautiful she was. He looked at Heero, who had the same look fixated on his face. 'Lucky Heero. This Tenshi is a virgin.' Heero looked at Wufei, and since he was carrying her, he asked Wufei a question. "Wufei, is she a... virgin?" Wufei actually looked sad about what he was to say. "Yes, she is a virgin." Heero almost looked guilty, then he said, "Then I won't take it from her. She deserves a right, and she will come to one of us willingly. Unless I get bored from the wenches at the bar." (They're from a time long ago. So that is why he said, 'Wenches'.) Wufei didn't seem surprised at the words.  
  
Minako was feeling very groggy. She awoke at the motion she was recieving. She looked up at the platinum blond haired boy. "Why did I fall asleep?" "You would have fell asleep sooner, but you are a night person." "What is your name?" "Only if you tell me yours, Tenshi." "You can just keep calling me Tenshi. I have no problem with that." They both laughed. "My name is Quatre." "Minako. I'm glad to meet you." "As am I. I am very glad to have met you, and still know you." Minako smiled a heart melting smile. Quatre, himself, almost blushed. But he kept it to himself. "That is Duo and Trowa. They are my friends, you will be staying with us, you and your friend." "Why?" "Because we felt it safer if you stayed with us." "You told my other friend to get out of the car. Why didn't you want her to be safe?" "We do, we just couldn't bring anymore people at the time." "Then why myself and my 'friend'?" "You were just, special. So, what is your friend's name?" "She will tell you herself, if she feels the need." Quatre smiled to himself. It seems that they would have to get it out of the other girl.  
  
Quatre had reached her room. He turned around to give Duo and Trowa a look, but they were already gone. He opened the door, still carrying her. She didn't seem to mind, her head was laying against his chest. He walked in and set her down on the bed and he put a trance on her mind. He noticed that she was still a virgin, something to make it all the more satisfying. He bent down and kissed her fully on the lips. She responded eargerly, he clearly didn't need the trance. He took it off of her and she was still kissing him. Quatre started unbuttoning her blouse, and looked at her. She was looking at him and started to unbutton his jacket. He let her take off his shirt and he took off her bra. He grinned like the devil and proceeded to strip the rest of her.  
  
The sunrise was well in it's wake. Quatre and Minako were asleep on the bed. Quatre had his arms wrapped around her, and his head was laying on top of hers. Minako had given up her virginity to him. Quatre now felt he didn't want to share her, nor did he want to share himself with anyone else. On the first night she was here, he got her. The sun was fully shining now, but the drapes seemed to draw on their own. Minako was mentally closing them as she held on tighter to the beauty in front of her.  
  
Heero had watched Usagi the whole night, making sure the rest of them didn't make any moves on her. Duo would probably be the one to do it first, or maybe Wufei? He wasn't sure, and didn't want to take any chances. She was still asleep, she had endured much more of the mist than the other, and Wufei putting her mind to sleep. He looked at the girl, she was sleeping peacefully. Apparently she wouldn't succumb to them. He didn't worry about that, he would always get what he wants. He heard a knock at the door. He went to open it and Duo was standing there, seeminly seething about something.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 1  
  
Hello all, how iz you? lol, I know, I know, it took me *FOREVER* to get this chapter out, well no more of that. I shall hurry from now on. Oh and PLEZ REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Is it Destiny? chapter 2

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
chapter 2  
  
Aight, I know I am late on getting this out. But ITBS testing is going on at my school and I have so been preparing. I don't wanna fail the eighth grade. If you know what I mean. So here is the next chapter. Thanx-a-bunch for all the kind reviews. And I would especially like to thank amy-chan for sending me an e-mail when baka ff.net wan't working. And also to Sailor Ronin (Usa-chan). She also e-mailed me. I sooo happy, to have ppl like my fic. Now, it is time for me to continue.  
  
BTW I need you to vote for the endings. A or B. Pick one! I got one vote for B so far.  
  
If you think I own these characters, you are deeply mistaken.  
  
Fic by: ~*~B*R*A~*~  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 2  
  
Heero answered the door to find Duo there, seemingly seething about something. Heero looked at him, not even remotely surprised. Duo groweled and said, "Did you do anything to her?" Heero looked at him and grinned, his fangs protruding. "Yea, Duo, I drank all of her blood, but just enough to leave her in agony for the last few hours of her death." Duo punched Heero in the face who reeled back and he put his hand up to his nose. He groweled then started laughing when he saw that Duo had drawn blood. He licked the blood off of his hand and said, "Do you really want to fight me, Duo. You know I will kill you, and I won't hesitate to do so if you attempt that again." Dup looked at him, unflinching. Heero grinned again and said, "She is mine. I get her no matter any of your trivial attempts." Heero walked off, leaving a very angry Duo in his wake.  
  
Trowa and Wufei watched all that happened with silent eyes. Not wanting to get involved with a god of death, and a god of war. Both dangerous, both wicked. They both looked at Duo when Heero had walked off. Duo was seething, very pissed. "Why the HELL do I get myself in these situations?" Duo looked over at them, they both smirked and walked towards them. "So, Duo, what do you propose you do against Heero? I doubt you can do anything." "Shut the fuck up Chang." "Such vulgar language, I dissaprove. What will the tenshi say about that?" Duo paled. Wufei had a point. "She just won't hear me. Make sure Heero doesn't do anything. I'm leaving." And with that statement, Duo walked away. Trowa quirked his eyebrows as Wufei walked towards the open door.   
  
Heero walked around the mansion, wandering aimlessly. Duo had pissed him off, and now he was seething beacause of that baka. 'What the hell was his problem?!?!' Heero's scowl deepened and he started to pace. He went to his room and sat on his bed.   
  
~*~Heero's P.O.V.~*~  
  
'I closed I eyes, since I didn't get any sleep last night. Contrary to popular belief, vampires did sleep, and no, not in a coffin. They could walk in the day, could sleep in the night. What was it with the myths that they were *demons*? They weren't demons, they were another race. A superior race. You hunt the animals you eat, I hunt the animals *I* eat. Silver doesn't bother me either, why do you think I have a silver earring? But I guess if you stabbed me in my unbeating heart I would die, but who wouldn't? I can't help what I am, it wasn't a descision I would make, but i don't think that I would have it anyother way, not at this point. I have to have the tenshi in this mansion. She will *be* mine. That is one thing I *won't* have any other way.  
  
Quatre got up from the bed, Minako was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at the drapes, which were shut. He didn't remember Minako leaving at any point, and he didn't do it. He didn't worry any longer about it, it didn't matter. He looked at the golden goddess sleeping soundly. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He got dressed (ooohh) and tried to comb his unruly hair. It didn't seem to do any good. He made sure he had everything and he got up and walked to the door. He looked at Minako one last time before he left.  
  
Heero heard some one walking outside of his door. He sure as hell hoped it wasn't Duo, he didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. He opened the door and saw Quatre there. "Quatre, what the hell are you doing?" "Yo, Heero, I wanted to know if you, uh.., slept with the other Tenshi?" Heero grinned then said, "No, I didn't sleep with her? Did you sleep with the other one?" "Her name is Minako, and she is.. was a virgin." Quatre grinned, his devishly handsome features lighting up his face. Heero smirked then said, "I guess you didn't kill her then." "No, of course not, I told you I couldn't kill them. Not even if I wanted to, which I don't!" Heero nodded his head in agreement. "I understand what you mean. I couldn't kill them either."  
  
Wufei sat on the chair that Heero had last occupied. He gripped the girls hand, and he proved his theory correct, she was still pure and innocent. He scowled at what Heero would have done had it been anyone else. Though, he didn't scowl for too long, because he knew he would have done the same thing Heero would. But her, these Tenshis, were different. They held the aura around them that only they could break themselves. Hopefully it wouldn't break for either of them. He knew what it was like not to be innocent. He closed his eyes, letting the rays that came in beat on his pale flesh. He preferred the darkness, but the sun sometimes brought comfort. Then he heard a voice, "I thought vampires couldn't be in the sun." He looked down at the Tenshi who had finally woken up. "Do you believe all those myths?" "Why shouldn't I?" "Because they're not true?" "Hmmm... So what myth have you heard about a woman? Not strong, imcapable of defending themselves?" "Iie, I haven't thougt that, and I never will. At least not about you, tenshi."  
  
Usagi blushed. She was finally calmed down enough to notice that they have been calling her Tenshi. She allowed a blush to creep to her cheeks. This 'vampire' smiled at her. His fangs were glistening white, his eyes a deep wonderous black, and his black, silky, wavy hair cascading down to his shoulders, was swaying in the way that he moved. She blushed even more as she thought about how much a hottie this guy was. He seemed to be thinking what she was because he turned away, a blush on his pale cheeks. She then asked the inevitable. "What is your name?" He looked at her and just simply smiled. "My name is Wufei Chang. what is yours tenshi?" "You can just call me tenshi if you like." He laughed and said, "Tenshi it is. That is what I will call you from now on, Tenshi. But what is your real name?" "Usagi Tsukino. But if you call me Usagi, say it with affection." She grinned and he couldn't help but grin back.  
  
Minako woke up, stretching. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She tried to remember what happened. Then it hit her. She had sex. Of course, it wasn't just sex, it was love. She knew it was it, or she wouldn't have given herself up so willingly. She sighed in content and lay back down. She pulled the blankets over her head and fell back to sleep.  
  
Heero was walking from his room to see if the Tenshi was up yet. He still didn't know her name, what was he to call her? He couln't just refer to her as the tenshi, the rest of them would probably be doing that. He smirked as he passed Duo, who was currently in the gym, punching a dummy doll. Heero grinned even wider because he knew he had gotten to Dear Duo.  
He made his way to the tenshi's room and opened the door. The tenshi was sitting there with Wufei, happily laughing about something. She looked up as Heero entered the room. She paled at the sight of him.  
  
Wufei looked at the 'interruption' in his time with Tenshi. He knew that he didn't need to be mad at Heero, but something about him now made him feel like he should make Heero baka pay, for something. He didn't know what, but he could think of something. He laughed as he saw Usagi squirm under the sheets. He spoke, "Tenshi, that is Heero Yuy. Yuy, this is Tenshi." Heero grunted then said, "What is your real name?" Usagi looked at him defiantly and said, "Vampires are telepathic, why don't you tell me?" Heero smirked, "Because, Tenshi, it would be invading your privacy." "You didn't seem to care before when you did. Why do you now?" Heero's grin died a little, but he said, "Because, Tenshi, I can't read your thoughts. You block yourself well, for a *human*." "For a human, huh? Well, why the hell can't *any* of you penetrate my thoughts, if I am 'just a human'? Baka!" Heero growled and Wufei stepped in. "Heero, leave her alone. You pissed her off earlier, and you needn't do it again." Heero smirked and said, "Fine, I'll just call you Tenshi from now on." "Iie, that is Wufei's name for me. My name is Usagi Tsukino, don't call me tenshi. You aren't worthy." Heero laughed and said, "Fine, I won't call you 'tenshi'. I'll just call you Usa-chan." Heero walked out of the room. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Usa, I hope you know that I don't need a nick name."  
  
Wufei frowned at the precise words Heero used. He knew what he meant by them, but Tenshi didn't know. That is for sure. He hopefully wouldn't have to explain it to Tenshi. Hopefully it wouldn't come to what Heero is thinking. As Wufei's thoughts went deeper, his fangs started to protrude. Usagi noticed this and tried to scoot back. Wufei looked at her and noticed the expression on her face. He stopped and the fangs seemed to shrink. He looked Usagi in the eye and said, "I won't hurt you, Tenshi, I promise. And I won't let them hurt you either." Usagi smiled and thanked him for the kind words he could offer. She then closed her eyes and Wufei wrapped his hand around hers. A barrage of memories hit her at one time and she screamed before she passed out.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 2  
  
Yay, I'm finished with this part. I got a few death threats and wanted to get this out. I know, I know, I haven't been with this fic in a LONG time. But I'm on it now, and here we go. I hope ya like it. Please review, Ja ne, ~*~B*R*A~*~ 


	5. Why me? chapter 3

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
chapter 3  
  
Hiya!!!! Sooooo..... I'm glad for the reviews. I'm glad that no one reviews after the like, 3rd day. It makes me think, "Okie, they won't review anymore, sooo... I need to get the next chapter out." lol, I guess motivation comes in all forms. I hope you are liking it so far, if you don't like, then you can e-mail me comments on *how* I can make this better, not just some stupid *incoherent* flame. Because I read one of those the other day on some1's reviews and that is just idiotic. I mean, don't just bash them because you didn't *read* the fic, are you *assume* you don't like it. So I just wanna say, flame me, and leave your real e-mail addy! ^_^ I am going to space out the speaking, for a reviewer who asked me to do so.  
  
Gomen, demo I had to get that out. I mean.... UGH!!! But n-e-wayz, on a happier note, I finished the testing. Praise Kami! So, now I will have time to write for you ppl, but my spring break isn't until, like, late march, early april, so bear with me. Now on with the ficcie, I must proclaim brilliant!!!!! (just kidding)  
  
Standard Disclaimer: insert here  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 3  
  
Usagi awoke, groaning. She didn't know what to say about the memories that had hit her. She knew they were memories, or were they dreams? She wasn't sure, only sure that she didn't remember them anymore. She tried to sit up, and her head spinned each time she tried. A cold wash cloth fell off of her head when she sat up. She looked into the eyes of Trowa.   
  
He smiled a gentle smile and said, "Can I call you Megami?"   
  
Usagi blushed and said, "Sure.. why not. I'm considered a Tenshi.. I might as well be consiered a Megami."   
  
Trowa chuckled and said, "You look like an usako." (That does mean Bunny, ne???)  
  
Usagi laughed and said, "It might be because my name is Usagi."  
  
Duo heard the conversation from outside of the door. He looked at the door and walked away. Wufei had to leave, and he told them about Usagi being in a fitful sleep. He didn't know why Trowa had to go in there anyway. He didn't see why they wanted to invade on her too. It didn't make sense to him. Oh well, things would get better. He walked down the hall and he ran into Hiiro.   
  
"Maxwell, is Usa awake yet, or is she still asleep?" Hiiro asked.   
  
Duo groweled. 'Usa'? Well... he would just keep calling her Usako, it didn't matter to him. (I hate Mamo-baka, but that does mean bunny.. so I will use that.) Hiiro smiled at the clouded angry look on Duo's face, so he said,   
  
"I guess she is up. I shall go see her, ne?" He laughed and walked down the hall.  
  
Usagi sighed. What would happen to her, what is going to become fo them now that they were here with vampires?   
  
"Megami, are you.... ?" Trowa left his sentence unfinished.   
  
Usagi looked up at the vampire next to her. He seemed so sweet and sincere, but he too was a killer. A killer who will probably be responsible for her and Minako's deaths. She closed her eyes as silent tears streamed through her closed eyelids. She felt a hand gently wipe them away. She didn't open her eyes, just let him caress her cheeks. She heard the door silently open and the warmth was quickly gone from her face. She opened her eyes as she saw the killer. All of them are killers, but she saw him.   
  
"Usa-chan, are you alright?" Hiiro asked.  
  
She looked at him strangely, this caring nature wasn't his. She didn't want to know what his nature was.   
  
"I'm fine..."   
  
He looked at her and said, "You can say my name, you know." "I know I can, Hirro."  
  
Hiiro smiled at the girl who seemed terribly afraid of him. He noticed that Trowa was glaring daggers at him.   
  
He flashed his fangs in that direction and asked, "Trowa, is there a problem."   
  
"Hai, you don't need to act the way you do, Hiiro," Trowa said, spatting out 'Hirro' as if it were a disguisting taste in his mouth.  
  
Hiiro looked at Trowa and he feigned hurt.  
  
"Oh, so you are protecting your 'Megami', ne? How incredibly *human* of you, Trowa. I didn't know you had any humanity left in you. I thought all the killing would have toughened you up. I guess I was wrong."  
  
Trowa looked at Hiiro with the most hateful look, it didn't even measure up to any of the glares Hiiro could give, or so he thought.  
  
Hiiro glared at Trowa with only a *fraction* of contemp that Hiiro actually held for himself. He liked this Tenshi, or now *his* Usa-chan. He would make her his, if not, he would be truly distroyed.   
  
Trowa turned away from the hateful glare that Hiiro had sent his way. He didn't think that Hiiro could have that much contempt for him, he didn't do anything to Hiiro for him to hate him that much. He couldn't have possibly done that much, even if they were alive for over a millenia.  
  
'I wonder why he would hate Trowa that much.. Trowa couldn't have possibly done anything that bad, could he?' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Hiiro looked at her, he had heard that thought. He didn't need to hear that thought. He didn't *want* to hear that thought. The girl thought he hated Trowa. He couldn't possibly hate Trowa, no matter what he thought. Trowa was too much like him. He didn't have scorn for anyone but himself.  
  
"I actually heard your thoughts, Usa. Why do you think that is?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened considerably. She thought that she had secured her mind at ALL times. Trowa looked up.  
  
"I didn't hear her thoughts. How could you have?" Trowa asked.  
  
Usagi looked shocked even more so. Was Hiiro lying, trying to scare her, or did he actually hear her thoughts. If that was true, then she wouldn't be able to contact her frineds with out them knowing.   
  
'Can you hear me now, baka?'  
  
Hiiro saw her quiet, and he couldn't hear her thoughts any longer. He didn't know why he couldn't, or why he did before.  
  
"How can you block my comrades and myself from your thoughts? Your friend, as well?" Hiiro asked.  
  
Usagi looked at him and smiled. She was glad now, she would be able to contact them, she would just have to be careful.  
  
"That is a little secret I know. If you knew *anything* about humanity, as you so *gently* put it, it is a thing that people who aren't normal do. But since you aren't even normal for a vampire, it doesn't matter does it?"  
  
Hiiro groweled at the aqqusistions. He didn't like being told how he was, or what he is by a depicable *human*.   
  
"You don't know a *damn* thing about me, 'Usa'. So I wouldn't put it below myself if I kill you. I shall savor every minute of it. I won't make it easy for you, gorgeous. You will die a slow painful death, and I will know what you taste like."  
  
Trowa jumped up and he knocked Hiiro over with some of his power. Trowa's eyes were glinting dangerously, and they were changing an odd golden colour.  
  
"If you even lay a *hand* on her, Hiiro, I, and the others, will kill you. If you hurt the other, we shall also kill you!"  
  
"You can't kill me, Trowa. If you haven't figure it out yet. I know the reason, you know the reason. Don't tempt fate my friend, it will surely kill *you*."  
  
Hirro walked out of the room, his aura seemingly a glowing red colour. He seemed very pissed indeed. He didn't need this shit, he would win Usagi over. He was still part human, no matter what anyone said. He was human *once*, maybe twice.  
  
Usagi looked at Trowa and she started to cough. She didn't know what was the matter. She started to hypervenilate, and Trowa put a hand on her forehead. Her feverish skin was soothed, and her coughs subsided. She laid down, her eyes barely open.  
  
"Why is Hiiro the way he is? Trowa-kun, why is he so cold to you and the others?"  
  
"Because, Megami.... he lost his humanity when he was still a human."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 3  
  
OMG!!!!! I finally got a stupid chapter out. I know you probably aren't even going to read it anymore because I haven't been writing. But I will try to start writing more, I promise. I just have a busy life, but I really love to write. I guess I should start making time, ne? Please review, ja ne, ~*~B*R*A~*~ 


	6. Sweet....what? chapter 4

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
chapter 4  
  
I will have to say that this chapter will be dedicated to Anime Princess (Sam!), Rita, And amy-chan. They have reviewed EVERY chapter and they have been nothing but completely sweet to me. SO to you, I want to thank, and this chapter is dedicated to you. Even if it may not mean much, but your words are very encouraging. And thank you again to Anime Princess and amy-chan for also reviewing ~*~Atlantis~*~. If you haven't already, go read their reviews. They are very sweet and very encouraging.  
  
N-E-WAYZ, I don't own GW/SM.... if I did, I wouldn't let the storyline for ANY of those animes be what they are. Ririna would die, and Mamoru would die. HEHEHE, so would a few other people, like Dorathy or Hilde. AND I would make them crossovers.... isn't that cool. WAIT! I don't own them... So... Nevermind. HEHEHE! FIC BY: ~*~B*R*A~*~ I might get some of the Japanese words misspelled. So please foregive... just write a review and tell me so. ^_^  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 4  
  
Usagi looked at Trowa. She didn't understand what he really meant.... or maybe she did. Maybe she knew exactly what Hiiro was feeling, and she didn't want to admit it.  
  
"When he was still a human? That is cruel.... I don't understand how," Usagi said.  
  
"Because.... Megami, he was a soldier of death and destruction. A machine to kill on command. We all had to. You didn't understand why we had to, we just knew that we had to kill our enemies. Before they killed us. I am glad to say now, Hiiro shows a LOT more emotion," Trowa stated.  
  
Usagi got a thoughtful look on her face, and she wondered how alike she and Hiiro really were.  
  
"Trowa, can I go see my friend now? I really need to see how she feels. I don't want her to feel like she is alone here."  
  
Trowa smiled at her. He knew how she felt, it was how he felt the first time he became a vampire. He felt lost and confused... until his first feeding. He couldn't forget that, like Duo couldn't forget feasting on goddesses. The baka.. didn't he know that he could get himself killed?  
  
"Okay, Megami, we shall go see your friend, but I am sure she is fine," Trowa said.  
  
"Arigato, Trowa-kun!"  
  
Trowa glowed with an unspoken emotion, one he hasn't felt in a long time... and he thought he never would again. He smiled down at her and helped her up from the bed. She swayed on her feet, and he caught her in his embrace.   
  
"Are you alright Megami?"  
  
"I am fine Trowa-chan... I know that you are much better than that...that murderer. He killed her, in front of me. How could he have done that? I don't understand."  
  
Trowa shook his head at her, and he smiled.   
  
"Dear Megami... he is a 'killer', as am Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and myself. Don't you understand? When you eat the animals that you eat, you are also being a killer. Do you not think that they don't care?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, she understood where he was coming from. She knew she was wrong, so she decided not to answer.  
  
"Gomen nasi, Trowa-kun, I didn't understand."  
  
"It's alright, Megami. Let's get you down to go see your friend. I understand that you wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting."  
  
Trowa walked down the hall, supporting Usagi. He didn't want to scare her by showing her his full strength. He just let her lean on him.   
  
When they got to Minako's room, Trowa used his mind to search her room. No one was in there, and he saw that Minako needed to get dressed. A blush crept up his pale cheeks.  
  
"Megami, you can go in to see your friend. I am going to go back to the west wing. I'll see you when you get better. Here.."  
  
Trowa placed his hand on her left shoulder and he transfered some of his energy to her. Trowa looked at her as she stood up straighter. He smiled and kissed her on the lips very softly, it felt like the silk of butterfly's wings.  
  
Usagi had her eyes closed when he did that. She didn't know what he would, but her eyes immediately closed, as did his. He pulled back and she her eyes were half lidded. She fully opened them when Trowa tilted her head upwards.  
  
"Ja ne, Megami. I shall see you soon."  
  
"Ja ne, Trowa-chan..."  
  
Trowa blinked out of the hall. Usagi looked at where Trowa's form has just been. She shook her head, and blinked her eyes.   
  
'I must be going crazy, he couldn't be just disapearing.'  
  
She opened Minako's door, and she saw that Minako in bed, stark naked.   
  
"MINA-CHAN!!!!! What were you doing?!?!?!?!"  
  
Minako looked up from the bed, and noticed that the sheets had fallen off of her. She blushed, and put the blankets over her.  
  
"Gomen, Usa-chan.. I didn't expect any visitors! I hope that you excuse me, but o-negai, please forgive me! Oh, gomen... gomen."  
  
Usagi started to laugh, Minako was beet red.   
  
"Oh, Mina-chan, don't you know, I don't care. I hope that you are okay though. I hope nothing bad happened to you. If they did, I will surely kill them myself."  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan, I wouldn't permit you to become as lowly as they. They did nothing to me, or anything bad for the matter."  
  
Minako winked and got a little devilish grin. She got up, with the blankets around her body, and Usagi saw blood on the bed. She looked, alarmed, at Minako.  
  
"Minako, they didn't bite you, did they? I pray to the goddesses that they didn't do anything to you."  
  
Usagi saw the look on Minako's face, she saw her posture when she stood. She noticed just how gracefully she was walking. She could see how Minako's inner beauty was glowing, as well as she. She looked back at the blood, and recognition dawned on her.  
  
"Minako-chan... you didn't? Did you? Oh my goodness, and I was worried about them hurting you. But you are okay aren't you? They didn't do anything...disdainful," Usagi said.  
  
Minako laughed at Usagi's questions, but her face softened because she knew how worried Usagi really was.  
  
"Usagi, it is wonderful... believe me. I am not experienced, but I can vouch for Quatre, he is *VERY* experienced. I mean all the things that he did, he made me...."  
  
Usagi had put her hand over Minako's mouth. Her face was red, and she was shaking her head vehemently.  
  
"Mina-chan, I don't want nor need to hear about how you and Quatre.. did it. I expect to find that out for myself, but not with any one here. With a true love, Mina-chan, with a true love will I find that out. I understand that you are practically glowing, from your previous 'events', but I don't know why you did it with.... him. I am ready to run from here, Mina-chan. I don't want them to hurt you, and I don't want you to fall in love with them either."  
  
Minako had tears in her eyes, she didn't want Usagi to feel as if she was making her leave. With all she could muster, Minako told Usagi how she felt.  
  
"Usa-chan, I don't know how to tell you, but I want to stay here. Believe it or not, I do love Quatre, Usagi-chan. It isn't the spell he could have weaved on me. I came willingly, and I wouldn't change it Usagi, but if only he and I could have met in another life time. I didn't know before what he was, but now I know. I know because of our... joining. I know that he is a Vampire. But you see, I saw something that he didn't see. He still doesn't know a thing about us. You, Rei, and Ami prevented him from doing that. You three were there for me, and I shall and am still there for you all."  
  
Usagi walked over to Minako and hugged her with all her might. She cried soft sobs on her shoulder and said,  
  
"Mina-chan, it's my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. I shouldn't have saved any one with my powers. I shouldn't have saved her... she ended up dead anyway. She still died because of me. I knew they would be coming for me, and now they got you too. It was my fault Minako.... I shouldn't have saved her!"  
  
Minako let Usagi cry on her shoulder. She tried to soothe her by smoothing her hair, and shushing her.   
  
"Usagi, she didn't die. She is still with us all... you saved us all by saving her. She gave you her most precious gift for doing what you did. Don't you understand... she knew she would. She just wanted to see if there was humanity in the world, and it was you Usa-chan. I know that it was against what we have been taught, but don't you see, she knew she would die. And there for she managed to use it to her advantage. They will and have come for you Usagi... but these vampires, they are your gifts Usagi. Use them wisely, and we all shall live."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 4  
  
How do you like it? There are some questions to ponder.. What did Usagi do? Who did she save? What is her *most* precious gift? And how does the Vampires fit into all of this? Good luck to anyone who can *actually* figure out how the vamps fit in. Hehe, take a stab or 'stake' out of it. ^_~ Ja ne, ~*~B*R*A~*~ 


	7. In Another Chapter 5

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
chapter 5  
  
Sorry it has taken so long. I know I know.. (who cares?) right? That is okay.. you don't have to read. I am just getting it out... since it is my first fic. ^_^ Well I don't have anything to say. Tho.. some of you are getting this fic better than I thought. Well.. anywho.. sorry for not getting anything out. I am out of inspiration, I don't like any of the stories any more, and I feel as if I have been wasted entirely. Any way, no, I'm not drunk and I am not high. I am tired of being on fanfiction.net. But I'll stay, as I have seen that some people actually read this after a while. *blinks* whatever.. I don't expect anything, especially not reviews, so whatever.  
  
Fic by: the chick who changed her name to Magpie Serenity. Anywho... hence the name...I think it might mean something.. dunno. rayed R.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 5  
  
Usagi was still crying on Minako's shoulder. The person she saved before, she told her that she would die, but in her thanks for saving her this time, she would send her greatest gift. Her most precious thing, her will to live, her will to fight, her will to help people. She gave Usagi the power she needed. She wanted Usagi to use it wisely. Maybe she could, but the vampires would be there to help her do just so.  
  
The girl that she had saved had black hair, with purple tints. Her big royal purple orbs were beautiful, and she remembered the thanks that was in them. She picked her head up from Minako's shoulder.   
  
"Mina-chan, I remember her name. It was Hota-chan. I remember, she said that I was a savior, and that I was destined to be the savior in every life that I had."   
  
Minako smiled, through her own glistening tears.   
  
"Usagi, she also said that you were free to love whom ever you wanted. That wasn't your Destiny any more. You made your own fate."   
  
Usagi smiled once again.   
  
"So that means I could have Quatre if I wanted?"   
  
Minako hit Usagi upside the head.  
  
Usagi giggled at her friend, and tried to reason with herself. If she were to save the humanity of this world, there wasn't much she was going to be able to do. She looked at Minako, who was still staring at her with warmth. Usagi sobered up, and she looked Minako up and down, trying to contemplate why in the hell she would sleep with a vampire.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Usa-chan. I mean, come on! If you had your choice with a guy who was experienced, or a guy who was a virgin, who would you pick?"  
  
Usagi blushed crimson, she started to mutter incoherently, and tried to cover up her obvious embarassment. Minako sighed, yet she giggled as she hugged Usagi as she told her that she had four hot guys after her, and she had her pick from any of them.  
  
"Usagi, if it were me, I can promise you now that I would take whatever chance I could and go after them all," Minako said with that all too familiar glint in her eyes.  
  
"Aphrodite most definately flows through you, Mina-chan. I can see that I need to keep an eye on you, but, I don't want to be your babysitter. You're a big girl, hopefully."  
  
Minako started to shake in a fit of giggles, and threw Usagi on the bed, who yelped and pulled Minako down with her. She watched as Minako almost came out of her blanket, and Usagi jumped up. She ran to a drawer, which surprisingly had tons of clothes in it. Minako raised her eyebrows in question, and watched as Usagi pulled out piles after piles of clothes. Minako grinned as she pulled on a gold tank-top and blue-jean capris. She put on white canvas shoes, and grinned at Usagi, who was still looking at all the clothes. Minako waved her hand in Usagi's face, and then she grinned again.  
  
"Usagi, all the clothes are a perfect fit for me, but I think that you should go check out your stuff, see if it is ours. OH.. and lets check out the kitchen in this place. I am ravenous. I'm sure everything will be delicious. Come on, Usagi-chan, you have to cheer up, o-negai!"  
  
Usagi looked at Minako, who had ahopeful look in her eyes, and Usagi had to comply to the wishes of the Love Goddess. They both opened the door, and looked both ways. They ran down the hall, and towards Usagi's room. They opened the door, and ran in. Minako slammed it, as Usagi burst out laughing. They had absolutely no idea as to why they were doing what they were doing. They both looked at each other sneakily, and ran to the drawers. Usagi opened the first drawer, and saw things that she would desperately need, but didn't expect to see.  
  
MInako started to giggle non-stop as Usagi pulled out a black lacey thong. Usagi quirked an eyebrow, as Minako pulled out a matching see-through bra. She looked at Usagi, and grinned evily. She started to pull out all of Usagi's langerie, and then threw it around the room. She stopped when she saw see-through blue undies. She laughed at Usagi, and then whispered to her the things Usagi desperately did NOT need to hear.  
  
"They all want to have sex with you, Usa-chan. Ohmigosh... they each picked out their own langerie sets for you. Like, er... Hiiro picked all the black stuff."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, and she tried to shake the image of Hiiro telling her to wear the black thong.  
  
"Wufei picked out the red..."  
  
Usagi picked up the red silk panties, and noticed that they were also thongs, and they were also bikinis. She then looked at the teddy he had picked out, as well as the silk gown. She blushed.  
  
"Duo picked out the blue things, can you believe that??!"  
  
Ussagi looked back to the blue undies, then saw the blue ribbon that was tied around a whip. She shuddered.  
  
"And Trowa got you the white or cream things. Funny, his isn't as obscure as the rest of them. They all seem to change with your mood, weird. OH.. I get it, white for pure."  
  
Usagi shook her head as she saw the regular white under garments, yet, some seemed to change into what she could imagine herself wearing to bed. She shook her head, and they changed back to what they were suppose to be, then she felt she must reflect on Minako's words. Trowa thought that she was pure?  
  
"Uuuusssssaaaaaggggggiiiiii..... You there?"  
  
Usagi jumped, and shook her head, then they started to look at the other drawers. They had t-shirts, shorts, pants, plain shirts, and what not. Minako was busy rummaging in her closet, finding the things that Usagi got and she didn't.  
  
"Usagi! Look at all these dresses they gave you!! Isn't that something, they gave you all these things, weird. I mean, I got things too, but I didn't get as many as you did. Look, you even have a pretty white silk dress. OH! I wonder if they gave you shoes to match?!?!"  
  
Usagi was distractidly listening to her. She kept thinking back to what MInako said earlier, it was just now hitting her to what it could mean.  
  
'They are your gifts, Usagi.'  
  
These vampires? They were her gifts? She couldn't believe it. But, if it wasn't them who was destroying the world, then who was it? How could it possibly be anyone else. All their lives, after every day of school they had to endure, after, they had to endure more than what any school could teach them. They learned how to harness their powers, how to use them to their extent, and how to know when and wear to use them.  
  
Usagi felt a sharp tap to her head, and she turned to look at Minako angrily, but she couldn't as she saw that Minako was urging her to come to the door. Usagi went to the door, and pressed her head against it as Minako was doing. She listened intently, then she heard some voices.  
  
"Hiiro, you can't and WON'T do that! I won't let you do that to her!"  
  
"Oh, and who is going to stop me? You?! You can barely keep yourself in check, why do you think I am in control of you?" Hiiro said with venom.  
  
But the person who spoke next, spoke with so much poison in his voice, Usagi almost recoiled from the door.  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Hiiro Yui. I can and will kill you if you lay *one* finger on her. I can and will personally stop you, and you know I can do it."  
  
"Don't be your immortal life on it. If I were to kill you now, do you think she would care? NO! She hates us all, and I will make sure that if she hates us all, then she will hate me the most."  
  
Then next thing you heard was flesh against flesh. A sickening thud could even be heard through the door. Usagi, knowing that something bad had happened, wanted to open the door, but MInako wouldn't let her. They still pressed their heads against the door, and they heard a faint whisper.  
  
"Omae Wa Korosu."  
  
Usagi yelled, and opened the door. She looked around frantically, and didn't see anyone. She didn't wish to see anymore gore. She didn't want to see anymore gore what so ever. No killing, not around her. She couldn't have that around her, no she could not. But as she looked, she saw no one. No one was there. She shook her head, knowing that she wasn't imagining things. She knew that they could all disappear with the thought in their head, and she knew that it would make it even harder for her to try and get what she knew would would be their help.  
  
She turned around slowly to see Minako looking at her. She tried to get to Usagi, but Usagi was then thrown against the wall. Usagi looked up, trying to find out who or what hit her with such force. She felt a blow to the head, then she screamed as someone was stepping on her leg with all their might. She picked up her hand, and swiped it to the right, throwing whatever force that was on her leg hard into the right wall. She saw five vampires appear before her, all of them with compassion in their eyes, trying to see what could possibly be the matter.   
  
Hiiro turned sharply to the right wall, which had indentions all over it, in fact, it was almost broken. Hiiro waved his hand, and a girl appeared. She had cornflower hair and perriwinkle eyes. But at the moment, they were glinting with hatred towards Usagi.  
  
"That... that... WHORE is in the same building as I! I told you that if you were going to have whores here, you weren't going to have them under the same roof that I was in, damnit! GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!"  
  
Hiiro looked at the girl with hatred in her eyes, and before he could do anything, MInako was standing, and Ririna was in the air.  
  
"Don't you DARE talk about Usagi-chan that way! I'll kill you now, and I can you bitch. You have no idea who you are dealing with!"  
  
"What?! A couple of puny WITCHES?!?! Is that it? You are still human to me. Whether you have a couple of magic tricks, I care not. You... you are damned like the rest of us, and I won't take this from anyone who still has a beating heart!"  
  
Usagi now stood, though not very stabily. Her leg was hurting her badly, she thought it was broken, and she didn't need it now. She looked at the girl, who was actually a vampire, floating above her. Usagi shook her head, no hatred in her eyes. She couldn't hold any for her, because she hasn't done anything, yet. But yet, she still spoke with venom in her voice as she stared at her.  
  
"I may be a witch, but I am powerful. And if she couldn't kill you, I can. I'll do it here, now, if you would like to get it over with."  
  
The girl looked at her, complete loathing in her eyes. She picked up her hand, and Usagi was swept off of her feet. She yelped as she was thrown backwards, only to be caught by Hiiro. She looked at him, and hastily stood up. She looked back at the girl, and Usagi swiped her hand through the air. This caused the girl hanging in the air to fall limp because of the force from the sudden blow.  
  
Minako dropped her hand, and let the girl fall to the ground. She turned to look at Usagi, who feel because unconscious because of so much pain she was enduring, not to mention the energy drain she was having. Her face was deathly pale, and she looked up, fear shining in her eyes.  
  
"Damn it, help her! I don't care who, make her feel better!"  
  
Duo looked at Minako, and picked up Usagi. He carried her to her room, and laid her on her bed. He felt her head, and noticed that she was sweating cold sweat. He shook his head, as he laid his hands on her shoulders, transfering some of his energy to her. Her colour returning to her face, Minako sighed with relief. She walked up to her, and put her hands on her leg. As she closed her eyes, Usagi's leg seemed to straighten, and become a leg again.  
  
The next thing they knew, Usagi screamed out in her sleep.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 5  
  
boo.. it's ended. 


	8. Hidden Meaning Chapter 6

~*~To Run or To Love~*~  
chapter 6  
  
Thank you to all the people that reviewed. It's nice to know that I am not hated amoung you ppl. But one review stands out clearly in my mind. JLSCORPIO78... "You're Back!" hehe.. that caught my attention and I thought that was pretty kewl. ^^V Well... as said. I don't expect that many reviews, but it's good to know that even some of you do. But my gratitude goes out to you all, sheerly because you actually started to read my fic again, even tho it's been ages since I've posted.  
  
Fic by: the chika whose name is Magpie Serenity, who sometimes I can't even remember it. *blinks*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
part 6  
  
All of them jumped, wondering what could be the matter with Usagi. She jumped up, out of the bed, as her eyes darted around wildly. Her eyes caught something, and she hopped out of bed, running to it, trying to figure out if that was it. But before she reached the dorr, Hiiro stopped her before she could leave. Usagi, glaring at him, shoved him aside, and ran out, trying to find out if that was it. Usagi tripped and fell because of some slippery substance on the floor. When Usagi used her hands to right herself up, she noticed that she fell in blood, and she looked around wildly, hoping that they didn't go on another killing spree. She looked up, and in front of her was Ririna. She kicked Usagi in the face, sending her sprawling backwards. Had it been a normal mortal, Usagi's neck would have been broken by the sheer force of the kick that Ririna dealt her.  
  
Duo's eyes shone with hate towards her, and he jumped up, to try and attack her. But that proved unsuccessful. She swiped him aside, and she advanced on Usagi.  
  
"*I* made them. You despicable girl are not going to take *any* of them away from me. As I am the creator of them, you can't stop me. Little witch. I'll kill you before you can so much as say 'slut'."  
  
"Do I look like a slut to you?!" Usagi whispered, hate starting to drip with every word.  
  
"Sluts, whores, wenches, they come in all shapes and forms. Even if you may be the prettiest prostitute I've ever seen, it makes no difference to me."  
  
"Then I shall kill you. Witch I may be, but fool that you are."  
  
Minako looked at the empending fight, and her eyes widened. She ran to Usagi, and rolled them both out to saftey. She looked to see that Ririna had just turned into a sleek black wolf. Her eyes were glinting dangerously close to midnight blue to black. Ririna/wolf started to growel, and advanced towards Usagi, having every intention of ripping her throat out. Minako waved her hand, creating a shield around Usagi and herself. But, Usagi wasn't going to take any of this. She threw her hand threw the shield, and hit Ririna/wolf full on. And as Ririna yelped, she flew back into Wufei, who got the wind knocked out of him.  
  
Usagi stood, looking at Ririna with full-fledged hate now.  
  
"You. You are the one wreaking havoc. You killed my best friend! Why?! Why did you do it?!"  
  
"What do I look like to you, witch?! A damn lap dog?" Ririna answered/asked in a booming technical voice, yet she was still growling.  
  
"Just because you are a damn vampire means shit to me!" Minako screamed towards the now, defensive, wolf.  
  
"That was *MY* twin brother!! Killing him, killed me. You brutally murdered him. That was why his damn neck was torn and gone. How.. how could someone be so heartless?"  
  
Ririna did a make between a smirk and a snarl. She looked at Minako, and she spoke again in that eerie voice.  
  
"I wondered why the young one tasted so sweet. He has the blood of a witch running through him. Ha! I guess it shall be your mother next, dearest little witch."  
  
"You lay one finger on my mother, and I'll kill you."  
  
"Kill me, fledgling witch. You are not capable of stoping me, the head of the vampires. How would you like it if I were to kill your little friend over there, in exchange for your mother? Does that sound good to you, the head of the witches would be a nice little treat for me."  
  
"Head of the witches?!" Usagi voiced. How could she be head of the witches, and not know about it.  
  
"Oh.. come come. What a pathetic excuse for a witch. Not even knowing that the power you possess, you have even given duties to those surrounding you. How can you not know? A pathetic excuse for a mortal you are."  
  
Usagi blinked astounished eyes, then she looked at the wolf with contempt.  
  
"In the moon, stars, and sky I shall kill all who defy, a proverb given by death herself."  
  
A silver light was brought forth, and was thrown into Ririna's heart. As she yelped, and cried, returning back to her 'human' form, everyone who was made by Ririna felt it. Her heart started to beat once again. As Ririna started to gasp for breath, her lungs being unaccostumed to breathing for so long, her heart, wondering on how to beat once again, Ririna opened her eyes, staring at everything in a new light. The five vampires looked shook, staring at the woman who was their creator, now a human once again. Being all that it was, they all turned to look at Usagi, who was staring at Ririna, hoping for the best. That was then, that Ririna spoke.  
  
"I'm.. I'm human. You made me alive once again. But the pain, I can feel the pain. I can feel their deaths. Why, why do I now get a soul? Why couldn't I have been a souless shell, never forced to feel my former nature once again?"  
  
"Because, Ririna, killing you, is making you see the errors in your ways. You have been forgiven by those above, taking what isn't yours, forcing them without their consent, to their deaths."  
  
"But, the guilt, it was what kept me alive. Would you liked to be turned into a cow?! Well, would you? You eat them, and yet, you feel no sorrow. They are live things too. How must you expect them to feel?"  
  
"You are being freed, Ririna. I wish you best of luck in the real world, and when you redeem yousrelf, you won't remember a thing about being a vampire, and from there, you will be able to live a life. Doctors will prescribe it as amnesia, but you will always know. It will always be in the back of your mind."  
  
And with that said, Ririna slowly started to fade, but she said the words, that Usagi longed to say to the one, that in all actuality, saved her.  
  
"Thank you, little one."  
  
When Ririna was completely gone, all of them, including Minako turned to look at Usagi, who was staring blankly at them all. Finally, Trowa broke the silence.  
  
"She isn't the last one, and it was easy enough for you, Usagi, because of her secret hidden desire to become human once again."  
  
Usagi nodded, as she scowled. Everyone had blank looks on their faces, and she answered.  
  
"I always have to faint."  
  
With that, Usagi promptly fell, only to be caught by Wufei, who carried her to the bed, and let her rest.  
  
~+~  
Next Morning  
  
Usagi, feeling very groggy, sat up, and she heard her stomach growl. She knew that she hadn't eaten in well over a day. She stood up, and she looked to see Mnako, on the other side of the bed. She shook Minako away, who grumbled in her sleep. Usagi sighed, and then pushed her out of the bed. Minako awoke with a start, and lifted her head off the floor. She glared angrily at Usagi, and then she said,   
  
"Are you hungry or something? Because it better be a good explanation why you pushed me off the bed."  
  
"You wouldn't wake up."  
  
"So.. you've slept later than that before, and I never complained."  
  
"Yeah, but then we weren't surounded by vampires."  
  
Minako smiled at her, and she stood up. She yawned, and then opened the drapes while she stretched her arms. She looked at Usagi's closet, and pulled out a silk gold dress, and slipped it on. She smiled at Usagi, as she showed her how good she looked in it.  
  
Usagi grinned, then went to the closet and pulled out a blue silk dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, and waved her hand to make her hair go up in a french twist. She looked at Minako, then waved her hand, and put Minako's hair into curls. She smiled as Minako flashed the V for Victory sign.  
  
They both opened the door, after going to the bathroom, and walked down the hall, wondering where anything and everything was. Usagi shook her head, wondering if she would be able to find anything. Minako looked similar in thoughts, and they both ran down the hall, only to run into Duo. Usagi fell back, and was about to fall, but Duo pulled her up, and Minako was then pulled up by Usagi. They grinned to each other, and looked back to Duo, who was standing there, waiting for them to say something.  
  
"Uh... Duo-san, can you show us where the kitchen is? We're starved!" Minako asked.  
  
"Sure thing, ladies. Let's go," Duo responded, while leading the way down the curvy hall.  
  
When they entered the kitched, Wufei and Trowa was sitting at the table, discussing something, Quatre was sitting on the counter, playing with the different spices. Hiiro, was, well, Hiiro was cooking. o_O;; Minako tried to stifle her giggles, but she couldn't stop herself. Usagi, tried, but also failed miserably. The guys looked at them, as if they had gone insane.  
  
"Uh... is he wearing an apron?! Please tell me he isn't wearing an apron!!" Minako said through a fit of giggles.  
  
"Yeah, he's wearing an apron. Our little home maker, Hiiro Yui. Isn't that enchanting?" Duo said, mocking the now fuming Hiiro.  
  
"I was just making them something suitible to eat, unless they would like to eat the corpses outside?"  
  
"I.. uh.. I hope our breakfast isn't made out of dead bodies," Usagi said, "Don't TELL ME THAT!!!"  
  
Minako giggled at her friend, wondering if she'll ever figure out how she was going to choose one of these, enchanting fellows. She elbowed Usagi, then she went and sat down at the table, Quatre coming to sit by Minako. Usagi blushed, and turned around, to have her face stuck in someone's shirt. She looked up into the black eyes of Wufei, who was smirking at her. He shook his head, his silky locks tumbling over his shoulders. Usagi failed to notice how Hiiro, Trowa, and Duo were scowling.  
  
"Here is your breakfast, Usa-chan," Hiiro said, bitingly.  
  
"Aragito, Hiiro-san," Usagi said in an equally biting voice.  
  
Duo shook his head, as he sat down at the table, and then Wufei and Trowa sat down again. Hiiro was bringing Minako her breakfast, when he went to wash out the dishes. As he sat back down, they all stared expectantly at Uagi.  
  
She looked back at them, wondering what they could possibly want. But as one started to speak, Usagi started to gorge her face again.  
  
When Usagi finally finished, everyone was dead silent. And Usagi was starting to fidget nervously.  
  
"So, Usagi, how did you make Ririna human?" Duo asked.  
  
The question Usagi was dreading to answer.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 6  
  
Well I hope you liked it minna!!! I loved this chapter, usually I don't Well.. Review Review!! 


End file.
